


Wylan and the Sentient Gun

by leonheart2012



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Wylan is a kinky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Jesper's devised a plan...a devious plan...and Kaz has, against his better judgement, agreed to help. He can only hope that he never hears the details.Or, Wylan's been kinda depressed about how the relationship's been going, Jesper's upset that Wylan won't talk to him, and Kaz just wants to never hear about Wylan and Jesper's sex life ever again.





	Wylan and the Sentient Gun

“What?” Wylan exclaimed.

Kaz shushed him. “We don’t want this getting around, Wylan. It’s important that you don’t tell anyone other than Jesper, since he’s most at risk. They’ve been targeting Fabrikators especially.”

Wylan frowned. “But how is it even possible?”

Kaz shrugged. He’d only been told so much. Not that he believed it; Jesper had come to him the other day and begged him to help with something. Of course, because Kaz never did anything for free, he had gotten a nice stack of _kruge_ to divulge this nonsense to Wylan. He heavily suspected it had something to do with sex. Almost everything with Jesper was sex, now. It was honestly sickening how _into_ Wylan he was. “I guess Jesper might know something more about it.” He waved the younger boy off. “Just don’t tell me what happens, okay?”

The last part was said to thin air; Wylan had already shot out of his seat and was bolting towards the door. Kaz sighed, picking up his drink and sipping it. He was absolutely dumbfounded that those two idiots had actually, finally ended up together.

 

Wylan burst into the room he shared with Jesper panting. The tall Zemeni boy was nowhere to be found, but his guns were on the bedside table. Wylan felt worry claw at his chest. Jesper never went anywhere without his guns.

“Jesper?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Wylan’s eyes bulged, sweeping to where the guns rested. He moved closer, his hands shaking. “Jes?”

“Yeah...they got me.”

His heart sank. “Oh, Jes, I’m so sorry. I didn’t get here in time...”

“It’s okay. I’ve heard that there might be a cure.”

“Really?” Wylan couldn’t help the hopeful stutter of his heart. Getting Jesper back into human form was definitely top of the priority list. “What do we have to do to get it?”

“Well...I’ve heard the cure is sex.”

Wylan’s brain struggled to keep up. “What?”

“I mean, like, you have sex with the object and it turns them back into a human.” Jesper the gun sighed. “But if you don’t want to, I could ask Kaz or Nina to-”

“No! No, I’ll do it.” He still hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.”

Wylan’s hands had started shaking again. “Well, alright.” He tugged distractedly at the fastenings of his trousers, and they dropped, pooling around his feet. Stepping out of them, he reached over and picked up Jesper again. “How do I...how do you want to do this?”

“Take the bullets out first. Don’t want you getting shot accidentally.” Wylan did as instructed, fumbling a little. “Then I guess you should get the lube, open yourself up and then slide me in.”

Wylan was utterly ashamed of it, but the way Jesper could handle guns had always set his heart racing. Jesper was dangerous; not just with his guns, but without them, and that fact always made him feel safe, somehow. It also excited him.

Sometimes, in the nights where Jesper was away doing a job or checking a shipment, Wylan would bolt the door and fantasise about Jesper getting a little rough, choking him, ramming his cock down his throat, using his pistols to gain the upper hand and push Wylan into place. He was getting hard thinking about it now.

His hand slipped into the bedside drawers and pulled out the jar of lubricant. Opening it, he dipped his fingers in and slid them over his hole, which was already clenching in anticipation. “Jes, Saints, I wish you could touch me. I wish you were human again so we could fuck like we normally do.”

“Well, it’ll certainly be interesting.” Jesper said, the voice sounding distorted, but Wylan just chalked it up to it coming from a sentient gun. If his head had been clearer of lust, he would have questioned how a gun was speaking at all, but as it was, he could barely think about moving his own fingers.

When he was stretched enough, Wylan slicked the barrel of the gun, taking a second to just look at it. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, Wylan. I’ll be alright. You want me to be human again, don’t you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Wylan took a deep breath and kissed Jesper, wincing at the bitter taste of the lubricant. “Well, here goes...” He sank the barrel into his ass, hissing at the cool stretch of the metal. It was unforgiving and somewhat uncomfortable, but it quickly warmed as it was surrounded by hot flesh.

Allowing himself a few moments to get used to it, he panted, his heart thundering as he fisted the sheets.

“Saints, Jes.”

“Does it feel good, having me in your ass?”

Wylan moaned. The voice was even more muffled than before, and it was honestly turning him on more than he’d expected. The idea of having all of Jesper inside him was oddly satisfying, like he would be laying claim to all of the young Zemeni. “Yes.” He gasped finally, realising he hadn’t answered.

“Are you ready for me to make you cum? Are you ready to fuck yourself on me, baby?”

“Ngh! Yes! Jesper, oh, please! Saints, please, yes.” Wylan sobbed, losing the last of his coherent thought. He was so turned on it hurt.

“Then do it,” Jesper commanded. Lust rushed through Wylan, chasing away all coherent thought. His hand closed around the pearl grip and started thrusting it in and out of himself. It left him breathless. The harsh lines were probably doing a massive amount of damage, but he couldn’t bring himself to care; not when it felt this good.

Wylan’s arms gave out, and he collapsed onto the bed, knees barely having the strength to keep his ass in the air. “Jesper, ooh, yes.” Wylan was unable to stop the stream of incoherent rambling that had started up. It fell from his lips along with the excess of saliva that would probably stain the sheets. His hips rocked backwards and forwards, looking for friction that he wouldn’t get without Jesper’s human form there.

Whining in frustration, Wylan rutted faster, hips snapping forward desperately. He’d forgotten all about his other hand – the only thing he could focus on was the thick piece of metal in his ass.

“Jes...Jesper, please...”

“Please what, baby? What do you need?”

“T...touch me.”

“I can’t until you cum, baby. Only then will I change back.” The voice had changed slightly, but Wylan was too far gone, too frustrated, to notice.

“But...but...”

Jesper’s voice was soothing when he next spoke. “Reach up and touch yourself, baby. Your hand is right there.”

Slowly, Wylan’s muscles complied, and he sighed in relief at the contact. He groaned as he set up a new rhythm. “Wish it were you, Jes.”

“Yeah, I know. I wish it was, too.”

“Jes?”

“Yeah?”

“When you get back to being human, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week, pin me to the bed and just rail me. I want you to – Saints – choke me, rough me up a little. Not like...just, you know...”

“No, I don’t. Tell me what you want. What do you need?”

“Fuck, Jes!” Wylan hadn’t stopped thrusting. He was close. So close.

“Tell me.” Jesper coaxed.

Wylan was teetering on the edge. It would just take a little nudge. He thought of everything he’d fantasised about Jesper doing to him. He exhaled heavily, hands speeding up, rubbing himself raw. “Push your gun into my balls, slap my cock, make it hurt where it’s only ever felt good before.” His brow furrowed, his face heating as he revealed his deepest darkest secret. Sensitive though it was, he loved the pleasure pain in that area brought. He’d tried it before; edging was heavenly torture, slaps were like mini-orgasms and stuffing those infernal pens down inside…

Hot cum shot from his cock as he imagined it; Jesper hovering over him with the instruments that had caused him such psychological trauma shoved mercilessly into his cock, like he was swallowing it down, and it finally brought him pleasure.

His eyes were slowly sliding closed. He wanted to stay awake to watch Jesper come back, to feel his arms around him, to know that he wasn’t disgusted with Wylan’s confessions, but it was just too hard. He was so tired, he barely felt the warm hands spreading his cheeks and extracting the gun from him, barely heard the soft, velvety voice telling him that he’d done a good job, was unaware of the lips he thought of as perfect pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

Jesper was giddy; his plan had worked. In fact, it had worked even better than he’d hoped. Not only had Wylan revealed his love of Jesper’s guns; he’d also told Jesper about his deeper desires.

He’d sensed it for weeks – the dissatisfaction that Wylan was experiencing from their sex life, and it had been tearing him apart. So, he had devised a set of plans in order to find out what it was that was missing.

Of course, he’d tried every romantic gesture in the book first; taking him on dates, making him dinner, buying him gifts, cuddling with him, spending more time together, giving him more kisses, flowers, making love even softer and slower than before – but none of it had worked.

Finally, it had been time to resort to plan B. Jesper had known Wylan wouldn’t be comfortable talking about it. He would blush and skirt around the topic, like he did whenever Jesper asked if he was happy. It hurt that Wylan couldn’t just talk to him about it, but he supposed it was all a process.

As he gazed down at Wylan, sleeping peacefully after that frantic display, he felt the love he held for him swell and overflow. His hands brushed over every inch of his naked skin. He was so perfectly pale, so soft. Always the right height, weight, shape...how had Jesper ever lived without him?

He felt the nagging itch to go out and play cards, but he shoved it away as he took Wylan’s hands in his own, massaging them. Wylan’s brow furrowed in his sleep and he nuzzled the pillow. A soft smile touched Jesper’s lips and he reminded himself to thank Kaz for his help later.

Wylan would probably be upset for a bit when Jesper revealed what he’d done, but it wouldn’t stay for long – not when he told Wylan what he was going to do with this newfound information.


End file.
